


Strawberry Pastries

by XSmashX



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Based off of our quarantine dreams, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, I really just made this for my friends I'm sorry, Jeongin is tired, M/M, Seungmin gets friendzoned, Slow Burn, Strawberries, Trans Character, poor guy, there are so many gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSmashX/pseuds/XSmashX
Summary: When Felix brings home the strawberry pastries the first time, Jisung is pleasantly surprised. They're buttery and crisp on the outside, and gooey and sweet inside. Kind of like the mystery boy that is always making them. But old memories that resurface will cause more obstacles than either one of them would like while they struggle through university life.** This fic is literally just for quarantine boredom and in no way accurately reflects the characters in real life **
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Original Male Character(s), Lee Felix/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Strawberry Pastries

**Author's Note:**

> I literally made this fic for my friends after we hung out 6ft apart at a park and discussed our love for Han Jisung after he released Close. Stream Close :)

**The Beginning**

At the age of seventeen, Lucas fell in love for the first time. It was his first day at his new school, and obviously he was nervous. After sleeping through his alarm, he’d stumbled out of bed, pulled on whatever clothes he could find, and scrambled to wash up before heading downstairs to where his parents were waiting with breakfast. Upon seeing his disheveled appearance, Luke’s mom had sighed, but the edges of her lips had curled up in a badly-hidden smile.

“Lucas, you’ve still got time. Calm down, you’ll do great!” She slid a bowl of cereal and soy milk across the counter towards him.

He reached out to grab the bowl with shaky hands. Even if he had tried to smile back at her, it would’ve looked like some sort of uncomfortable grimace. 

“Mom, you know I love you right? What if this is all just a really bad idea -”

“Lucas,” his father’s tone was strong - final, “we’ve moved all the way here for a fresh start. All of us. We did research on this school, and we’ve contacted the administration to make sure that everything goes smoothly. Everything is going to be okay! Maybe you’ll even make some friends this time.”

His mom hummed happily in agreement, and Luke looked down at the untouched cereal in his hands. “That’d be nice.” He mumbled. 

He set off for his new school shortly after that. The walk should take about ten minutes - give or take - so he’d arrive right on time. After rounding the final corner on the route, he’d spotted the school’s gates that read ‘Mount Royale School for Gifted Students’. Ah yes, ‘gifted’. The politically correct way of saying ‘send all your troubled kids here because they can’t do normal people school’. As he got closer to the gates, the butterflies in his stomach increased tenfold. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the body rapidly approaching him until it was too late. 

The impact of the collision sent him sprawling on the concrete beneath his feet, sputtering out apologies uselessly. The boy he had collided with righted himself quickly, standing at his full height and looking down at Luke’s befuddled form. From where Luke sat, he guessed that the other boy was only slightly taller than himself, and he was cute - he realised dreadfully. It was his first day and he’d just body slammed a cute boy! This was not the ‘good start’ he’d been hoping for. 

“Are you okay man?” Luke processed the words, but sat stunned as he realized that the words were directed at him and had come out of the cute boy’s mouth. “Uhhh… dude? You good?”

Luke flushed high on his cheeks as the other boy waved his hand slowly in front of his face, and only answered after a snap of the other’s fingers brought him back to reality. 

“Yes!” he exclaimed, “Sorry - yes, I’m just - yeah. I’m good.” He stood up, brushing off the  
back of his pants and straightening out his shirt. 

The other looked at him weirdly before chuckling at him awkwardly and patting his shoulder, heading off in the direction he’d been going before. Luke groaned once the cute boy was out of ear shot, and continued toward the school gates. The day was definitely going to be interesting. 

After retrieving his schedule and a haphazardly drawn map of the school grounds from the main office, Lucas shuffled off in the direction of his first class. The schedule told him that it was Environmental Biology, which was the best part of his day so far. He’d always loved plants and the Earth’s cycles, so hopefully he’d have the chance to make some friends with common interests in this class. He’d planned to work with plant for as long as he could remember - maybe he’d own his own plant shop and sell little tropical plants and books for people to read, or maybe he’d go into sustainable agriculture and help people struggling with food insecurity find a sustainable way to feed their families - he really didn’t know at this point. 

By the time he had finally located the Bio class, he was already five minutes late. He pushed open the big wooden door to the classroom and winced as it let out a shrill squeak in protest. Twenty heads snapped towards him immediately, but the teacher beckoned him into the room. 

“This must be Lucas! Class, we’ve got a new transfer student this year and I expect you all to make him feel welcomed.” The teacher was gesturing around wildly, and Luke had to duck out of the way as one of her hands came dangerously close to his face. “Luke - can I call you Luke? Anyways, you can take the empty seat next to Rae back there,” She gestured to a girl in the back of the room who had blue hair, “Rae, raise your hand please.”

The girl with blue hair hesitantly raised her hand from the desk in a slight wave, and Lucas made his way towards her. After taking a seat on the stool next to her and unpacking his notebook from his bag, Luke leaned towards Rae, “Is she always like that?” 

The girl gave him a nod and looked at him from the corner of her eyes, “Literally, Ms. Cook is always on something.”

“Ah,” he answered, “that’s cool.”

Once class was finished, he was up and ready to journey to his Creative Writing class before the bell could even ring. 

“Hey!” Rae sped up to catch him on his way out of the room, “What’s your next class, I’ll walk you.”

“Oh - uhh, Creative Writing? Room 305.” He answers dumbly. 

“Me too!” She grins, “Cool. Let’s go.”

After leading him up one flight of stairs and down what was probably the longest corridor Lucas had ever seen, they stopped outside of a classroom.

“This is it,” Rae said, “we’ve still got a couple minutes until class starts -”

A burst of laughter from down the hallway startled the pair out of their conversation. Their heads swivelled to take in the group of boys jostling each other at the other end of the way. There were about five of them, pushing and shoving each other through the crowds of students and laughing jovially. 

“Ah,” Rae sighs, “a classic display of testosterone and male superiority. How charming.”

Luke couldn’t help but chuckle, but his breath caught in his throat when he recognized the cute boy from earlier in the group. “Who’s that?” he questioned as the group approached.

“Who? The shorter one?”

“Yeah - with the red shirt.” Luke breathed.

“That’s Jisung. He’s a year older than us. Pure trouble, that one.”

“I ran into him earlier, he seems -” the ringing of the bell interrupted his words, and he watched as the boisterous group disappeared into a room down the hallway, “nice.” 

Rae rolled her eyes playfully at his expression and led him inside the room for yet another round of introductions. 

By the time lunch break came around, he’d made it through his morning classes and had even talked to some people other than Rae. When he met up with the blue-haired girl outside of the cafeteria, she looked excited. 

“Come on Luke, I’ll introduce you to my friends! I already told them about you.”

She led him past rows of filled tables, towards a round table in the corner of the room which looked about half full. There were four others sitting around the table when Luke and Rae arrived, two of them looked like they were completely immersed in a very heated discussion, and the other two were picking at their lunches and quietly observing the animated debate that was happening.

Rae cleared her throat to attract their attention, “Uh - hello? I don’t know what you two are arguing about, but it can wait. This is Luke everyone - Luke, this is everyone.” She pointed to one of the two that was previously engaged in discussion; the boy’s mouth was still slightly ajar as if he’d been in the middle of speaking. “That’s Jeongin. The girl he’s arguing with,” She motioned to the girl sitting next to him, “goes by Cyn, and these two,” She patted the shoulders of the two audience members, “are Seungmin and Chan.” 

The boy that Rae had introduced as Chan stood up from his seat and reached out his hand for a shake. “Lee Chan,” he said, “the one and only. Nice to meet you.”

Seungmin scoffed from where he sat, “Shut up and sit down, Chan.” Then he smiled at Luke, “Take a seat bud.”

Lucas smiled back at the group, he’d never really been able to make friends at his previous school so this whole interaction was new to him. Rae took the empty seat next to Seungmin, so Luke sat in the space next to her. After he pulled out his lunch, he realized that everyone was still looking at him. 

“Uhh, hi?” He said. 

Cyn laughed from across the table, “I like him already.”

Jeongin had closed his mouth by now, and turned back to Cyn as soon as she finished speaking. “Excuse me,” he started, “you seem to forget that those apple slices-” he gestured to the bag of sliced apples in front of the girl, “are MINE! You can’t just steal my food from me! I’m a growing boy!” 

“Jeongin, don’t worry, you probably won’t grow anyways - “ she rebuked. 

“Hey!”

Rae sighed and leaned over to whisper at Luke, “They’re always like this. Annoying sibling energy or something, I don’t know.” 

Luke just nodded in response, and turned slightly to look at the other three, “Why aren’t you eating?” He asked Rae. 

Seungmin rolled his eyes and cut her off before she could reply, “She’s on a stupid diet, for no reason whatsoever. She’s always talking about how toxic diet culture is and how wrong our society’s beauty standards are but she’s still here - doing this!” 

Luke frowned and glanced over Rae, “That’s silly, I’ll go buy you someth-”

“No! It’s okay, really, I’m doing this for me. Not because of society conditioning me to hate my fat body, just because I have to fit into this one dress for my sister’s wedding and I - yeah. I can’t right now.” 

His frown deepened, and Luke stood up anyways. He turned to find his way to the end of the cafeteria line, but ran straight into something instead. Blinking up at the face in front of him dumbly, he scrambled to collect himself as he realized who it was. 

“Man, we’ve really got to stop meeting like this,” Jisung says, “it’s almost like you’re following me.”

“S-sorry!” Luke blurts.

“S’all good dude,” He pats him on the shoulder again, “I’m Jisung. I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.”

“New!” Luke says, “I’m new! Luke - I mean - I’m, yeah.”

Jisung gets that look on his face again, and Luke realizes that he’s said too much. “Riiight, okay. Well, may the force be with you!” He makes some weird hand gesture, which Luke understands is supposed to be a reference to the Star Wars movies, and backs away for a few steps before turning and navigating his way through the crowds. 

Lucas turns and slumps dejectedly back into his seat, his mission long forgotten in his embarrassment. 

“The fuck was that?” Lee Chan asks.

Rae pats him on the back a few times to try and comfort him, but when Luke finally looks up and makes pitiful eye contact with the group, they all burst into uncontrollable laughter. 

Through his teary eyes, he sees Cyn and Jeongin leaning on each other for support (apple slices long forgotten), and Chan and Seungmin sneaking bits of their lunch towards the empty space in front of Rae. Maybe this new start wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
